The Wish
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: Today is Vincent's 16th birthday and everyone has come to celebrate! Will he get the one thing he's always wanted?


The Wish

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz (formerly M. De Jesus)

**This is number 33 from the Batman Beyond Saga that Reina Grayson and I created together. This fic deals with the YJ season 1 team, as an older group. And as such it is within the 96 hour window of the fall of the LOD. This series is winding down, and therefore there are not many fics left. But the bad guys are in the shadows, waiting for the moment that the heroes drop their guard. But today is a good day…**

Today was Vincent Crock-Harper's 16th birthday.

The party was being held in Bludhaven, at the Greyson compound. In the past few days, since the world was saved by the JLU's covert team, new teammates were moving to Dick Greyson's massive land. Wally and Brian West-Flash and Kid Flash-moved into Artemis' larger home. Wally and Artemis were set to marry soon and they had another child on the way. Cassie and Eolus Sandsmark-the new Wonder Woman and Komos-moved into Wally's old home, seeing that Eolus wanted to be closer to the team. And to his girl, the demon Mona. So did Jaime and Hector Reyes-Blue Beetle III and Blue Beetle IV-whose house was under construction. Terra and Lila (Stephanie Brown's daughter) decided to be roommates in what was once Zatanna's home before she moved to Vegas. Even Olivia Lance-Queen (the daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary) would be joining them soon, as she was packing her stuff. Also, Orin'ahm and Areina Greyson were building their own beach house to move into once they got married. Kevin Kent even started to build his own house, so when he married Meygan Greyson aka Rave, they could move right in.

Vincent and all of the kids were on the beach handing out, giving the adults time to hang out and get the final prep ready for the party. Cyborg and Beast Boy were a huge help.

Dick was happy to see that Max was there to help Richie, Victor and Tim out with the multiple builds and to get the music ready for the party, so no one had to do anything. Terry was supposed to be there with Dana but he was still talking to his mom. Terry made the choice to tell his mom everything. After what the LOD-and how they almost lost- even Bruce understood. But he said he would be there.

Jason climbed the steps to Dick's deck and sat on the steps. He just finished installing the windows on the first floor of the Reyes' new home. He had no shirt on and he was sweating from the hard work. He was also getting cat-called by Kori (Starfire). "Hey Dick, you got a sec?" he asked his "older" brother.

Dick sat next to Jason without a word.

"Are you sure you want me living next to you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Dick asked him. "Yes, we're sure."

Jason had a thoughtful look in his eyes. "It's just…I move so much."

"I know. But you deserve a home." Dick didn't tell Jason that Meygan felt more at ease with him around.

"I have one," Jason reminded him.

"But there's no reason not to have a second place to go to," Dick argued gently.

Jason shook his head. "Meygan?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dick finally answered. He got busted.

"Wow…it's hard to tell which of you is _my_ husband from behind."

"Ser!" Dick cried and Jason laughed his ass off. Dick was blushing hard.

Serenity stood behind the two shirtless heroes in a bikini top and a sarong. She wore no shoes but her long hair was braided back from her face. Her bulge was front and center though.

The two 'brothers' looked back at her and Jason whistled in appreciation. Dick smacked him in the shoulder. "That's my wife, Jay!"

"I'm not blind, Dickie-bird." Jason chuckled as he stood up. "I better help Conner with the dry wall. Serenity, you are beautiful today." He then got up and took off before Dick could hit him again.

Dick shook his head and got up to take his wife into his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Mostly. My feet hurt." She laid her head on his shoulders. "Just so you know, you have the better ass."

Dick laughed. "I'll remember that when we go to bed tonight."

"And the houses?"

"On schedule."

"Dick, you DO realize that Meygan plans to marry Kevin as soon as she legally can?" Serenity knew this was a sore subject with her husband.

"She's not ready."

"Dick, they love each other. Don't bother keeping them apart," Lady Merline reminded him.

"I know. But to marry someone who can physically-"

"Kevin is gentle with our oldest daughter. And she can protect herself from unwanted advances. You trained her very well."

Dick held Serenity closer. "I know."

* * *

Vincent smiled.

The party was going to be on the beach, after all.

Everyone was there, all of the JLU (Superman, Big Barda, Aquagirl (Marina), GL (Kai-Ro) Warhawk, Micron and retiring GL, Guy Garner), the retired members of the Justice League, as well as the team. Shayera Hol, the mother of Warhawk and grandmother of Airhawk, was helping to move the food to the tables outside. She and her son Rex kept an eye on Andrew (Airhawk) and Molly Greyson as they build a sandcastle together. Molly wore a pink sundress with tie-up shoulder straps and her hair was pulled into two French Braids.

"Andrew, your clothes!" Rex cried. Now his best pants and dress shirt had sand on them.

"Maybe beach clothes would be better." Serenity smiled as she walked over to Andrew and Molly and with a quick spell, changed Andrew's dress clothes into a pair of tan Bermuda Shorts and a white tank top. She stood up slowly.

"Thanks, Serenity!" Andre cried happily. He went back to building the wall.

"Serenity, thanks for looking after him when I left for Oa," Rex said to her.

"He was a good boy, Rex. No worries, ok?"

The former Hawkgirl smiled her thanks.

Eric and Virgil Jr. (Robin IV and Shock) were throwing darts at a large dart board that Wally and Richie tacked to a tree. Static and his wife Daisy watched with interest. Billy (Syfon) was smiling, but would say why as he watched.

Eric threw another dart but it wasn't close to the center. It was near the edge of the board. He pouted. The 12 year old thought he threw better than that.

"My turn!" Virgil Jr. said, grabbing the dart from Billy. His dad was the legendary Static, who was still fighting crime with his best friend and long-time partner, Gear. And considering that both of their sons (Virgil Jr. and Billy) helped save the world, both Dakota fathers were very proud fathers.

Shock took aim at the board and threw the dart.

It hit the outermost ring on the right side of the board.

Billy shook his head.

"Something's wrong here," Eric said suspiciously.

"We should be closer to the center," Shock added.

Static and Gear weren't sure what to think.

Billy nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

Daisy walked behind the dart board and saw magnets on the back of it. "Who put magnets on the back of this board?!"

Eric and Virgil Jr. looked to 14 year old Billy.

Billy just smiled. "April Fools?"

"3 days late," Shock said.

"Let's get 'em!" Robin agreed.

"HELP!" Billy ran as the other 2 gave chase.

The adults laughed at the young teens' antics.

While all of this was going on, Areina and Orin were swimming in the water, splashing each other. Orin wore his swim trunks but Areina wore a flame designed string bikini, which looked stunning on her.

Orin was being careful as not to get too close as, even though they were engaged now, he didn't want to get too aggressive.

"Come on Areina; let's swim out a little further," Orin said as he started out toward the nearby sand bar.

Areina followed; a wicked grin on her face.

Orin'ahm was near the sand bar when all of a sudden he was pulled underwater. As he was released he turned around and saw two sea monsters...and attacked them.

Just then, a fire wall came up and protected the two sea monsters. As Orin was treading water, shocked, he saw Areina swim over to the monsters with concern on her face.

"Are you two alright?" Areina asked.

"Yes, I guess the plan worked too well," the taller of the two said.

"Mother is right, our costumes were too realistic," the shorter said.

The two of them then lifted off the heads of said costumes and Orin's jaw dropped.

"...My queen; Aquagirl!?"

"I wanted to get you back for pulling me underwater while we were swimming in your pool before the timeline changed, but I figured you'd recognize Queen Mera and Marina if they were not disguised. I'm sorry honey," Areina said, a blush coming to her cheeks as she admitted to the ruse.

Orin stared still. He then turned to Areina and smiled as Queen Mera and Marina swam away... "I see," he told her. Orin then went underwater to swim away.

Areina was surprised, did she take the prank too far... She felt guilty as she watched him go. All of a sudden, she felt something touch her back and her top was released.

"AHHHHHH!" Startled, she dipped down to her neck.

Orin rose his head up out of the water, grinning as he held up her missing top.

"WHY YOU!" Areina said, her glare becoming the infamous Batglare.

"I didn't mind; besides, I love to see you blush."

"You may not mind, but there are little kids here." Areina dipped under the water to get her top back. She caught Orin by the waist as she pulled him back down. She then took her top back.

Orin caught her around the waist and kissed her soundly on her lips.

The kids were forgotten.

Areina was caught off guard by the kiss, but she soon returned it tenfold and the two of them were blissfully happy under the water (thank goodness she decided to put on Merlin's charm for the swim).

Orin moved her top into place and tied it back up while kissing her still.

"Flrt." Areina said as she continued to kiss her fiancé.

Orin was then yanked away by his neck and pushed to the surface as Areina was caught and pushed to the surface too.

"Orin, why did Areina cry out?" Kaldur asked his son, glaring at him as soon as they broke the surface of the water.

"You're lucky we're fast swimmers," Dick added to Areina.

"DAD!" cried Orin.

"Orin just caught me off guard while he was flirting."

"Why is your top...backwards?" Dick asked Areina.

It was then that Areina AND Orin blushed.

"Orin, I am not against you spending...time with your mate, but we have children around," Kaldur scolded.

"Not to mention 5 young teen boys around," Dick added, eyeing Orin.

"I told him that; then he helped secure it back on," Areina said, trying to save her fiancé.

"Go fix it before you swim back in." Dick swam away from them, giving Orin a death glare.

Kaldur just shook his head and swam away as well.

Orin sighed.

"I hope mom doesn't haunt you just for flirting," Areina said as she looked at her soul mate.

"I think she would pinch your uncle first." Orin then swam to her to fix her top.

At that moment, Orin got pinched.

"Ow!" he cried.

Areina chuckled as her top was fixed. "Mom, stop," she whispered.

* * *

Vincent then left Dick's house, worried. He had been searching for Meygan and couldn't find her. But he had a huge crowd for his birthday and thought he was just missing her. But when he tried their link, there was no response.

He saw M'gann feeding her youngest, Wesley Kent with a bottle in the shade of her home. Vincent went to her. "Aunt M'gann, have you seen Meygan?"

"No hon. Ask Eolus and Mona; they're over there," she suggested.

Vincent started to head over when he saw Wally and his mom Artemis sitting under a patio umbrella. He decided to go to them instead. Wally had been a great 'uncle' and soon he would be Vincent's step dad, which the young archer didn't mind. "Hey mom?" he asked.

"Yeah hon."

"I think it's time for the cake," Vincent said.

"I'll get it!" Wally kissed Artemis on the cheek and sped to their house.

Bart smiled. "I better go too. If it's a huge one, he needs help." Bart Allen, the retired Impulse, ran after his cousin.

A Boom Tube opened up and Terry Mc Ginnis, the new Batman, walked through, with Dana Tan on his arms.

Terry wore khaki pants and a white tee but Dana had her hair up in a twist, wearing a sea green halter top and short white shorts.

Hector and Eolus started their whistles.

Mona smacked Eolus in the head. Hector walked toward Dana but Max tripped him. He fell on his face.

Dick shook Terry's hand. "How did it go with your mom?"

Terry sighed. "Better than I thought. But...she doesn't approve."

"What mom would approve her son being Batman?" Jason said, joining the conversation. He then took Dana's hand and kissed it. "Ms. Tan."

Terry glared at Jason.

"He's being nice," Dana told Terry to calm him down.

Jason chuckled. "Look junior, I'm old enough to be her grandfather. I'm not trying anything."

"But it's you," Terry told Jason.

Dick chuckled.

"Terry." Superman went to the young man and shook his hand. "I assume your new team is more to your liking?" he teased.

"More than you know," Terry quoted.

Superman didn't know how to take that, and Terry saw it in the Man of Steel's face. "It's been great being Bruce's protégé and working with Areina is perfect, but now that we both are part of the team, I couldn't be happier."

Superman smiled...but there was something he was starting to see in Terry that reminded him of Bruce...beyond just the training Terry's had with the old man. He pushed that thought aside when he heard Wally's girly scream.

"I can't believe you three...You ATE THE CAKE; that does it, I don't care if you are Flash, Wally, you're going to get it." A familiar voice to Sueprman said, and he knew that the speedsters were in trouble.

"Hey, Brian was the first one to eat it...how could we resist?!" Wally screamed as him, Brian and Bart came running out at normal speed and they had Big Barda on their tails and she was blasting at them with her Mega Rod.

"Come on Barda, we're sorry!" Bart hollered as he narrowly missed a blast.

It was then that wind trapped the three of them in the middle of a tornado and they knew they were in DEEP trouble. "I am NEVER going to let you three near my food again."

Wally was vibrating with fear and so was Brian. Bart had a feeling from this reaction that they would not come out of this unscathed.

"Sorry Aunt Serenity," Brian said...after finding his voice.

"Oh you're going to be sorry...keep them in there Serenity," Barda said, an evil looking smile on her face.

"I think they've learned their lesson, Barda," Serenity remarked.

"How can you let them off the hook so easily?" Barda questioned.

"Because after all these years around Wally, I've learned to have backups ready when it comes to food. However, if you three EVER do this at another birthday...you won't come out of my wrath uninjured...got it." Serenity remarked as she narrowed her eyes into a PERFECT Batglare.

Jason laughed. Serenity learned well.

The three speedsters nodded their heads with their eyes wide open.

"Wow, didn't know you had it down pat, Serenity," Tim remarked, after he caught his breath from laughing.

"Aw man...Aunt Serenity and Aunt M'gann's cakes are the best, now I don't get one this year!" Vincent remarked, a frown on his face.

"I can beat the three of them up if you want." Areina said, smiling as she had plans for the three speedsters already forming.

"It's alright, the backup cake is hidden; so M'gann and I will go get it." Serenity remarked with a smile as she let the tornado die down. With that done, Serenity and M'gann headed into Kaldur's house to get the back up.

Andrew knew that this was his chance, so he took it. "Um, Barda, can we talk...privately?"

"Sure kid." Barda said, and with that Andrew lead her to a spot on the property that was quiet.

"I know who you really are..._mom_," Andrew said.

Barda was thrown back by this...had Rex really told their son about her. "You father told you, didn't he?"

"Actually...it was Marik, I wondered why he didn't have a letter for me when he came back, then he told me that you were still alive and who you were. Now I see where the other side of my temper comes from," Andrew said, looking kinda sheepish.

Barda had no idea how to respond to that.

"Would I be considered part New God then?" Andrew asked. "I mean, there's a demi god on the team."

"I guess you would, but you have so many legacies already...are you sure you want to take up another?" Barda said, finally finding her words

"I can handle it. But I won't tell anyone unless I have no choice. Ok?"

"Alright, Andrew. Watching you grow up, I know that your father did a good job raising you, and so did your friends. How about we get back to the party?" Barda said as she instinctively hugged him.

* * *

Vincent saw the cake being carried out to him. He was happy that Serenity and M'gann had made back up cakes.

Everyone sang happy birthday to him, even though the speedsters were loud and off key.

He waited for the singing to stop before closing his eyes.

He thought his wish and then blew out the candles. There was a roar of applause for him.

He was16 years old and he only wanted one thing...

It was the one thing that would never happen.

The cake was then taken away so Serenity could cut it for everyone to have a slice...except the three speedsters, as they had plenty. Vincent decided to go with opening his presents while they waited.

He got some great things including a comp program to make his arrows. Cyborg told him he would make the arrows when he sent the files and deliver them.

Vincent felt grown up.

Areina's present was something she had found at Watchtower during a little exploration trip: It was a crossbow hidden away in the armory with instructions that it be given to Vincent once found.

He looked to Areina, who was being held by Orin. He recognized the handwriting.

It was their dad's.

"I have an arrow that was dad's, but you're the archer of our team, so I figured you'd want that," Areina stated.

Vincent smiled, holding back tears. He refused to cry at his own party. Barda got Vincent a chanting crystal from a planet she once captured for Darkseid. It was meant to help give him inner peace.

He knew he would need it.

Andrew's gift was some Nth material that he could use for his future arrows, and not even magic could stop those arrows.

Warhawk had gone to the war-torn Thanagarian home planet to get it.

As the cake was being passed out by Artemis, Vincent looked around for Meygan.

She still wasn't there.

"Mey-Mey will be here, she hasn't missed a party of yours yet," little Molly said.

Kevin was looking for her too, as he met Vincent's eyes. He was worried too.

"Sorry I'm late!" Meygan exited the back kitchen door to her home and Eolus cat-called her until she blushed. Even Vincent was whistling.

Kevin looked ready to make out with her.

"See, I told you," Molly said; a smile on her face.

Meygan wore a magenta hi-low top, the high part ending just below her chest, exposing her well-toned stomach. Her black jean skirt was short but level, ending just below her thighs and magenta suede over-the-knee boots completed the outfit as her strawberry blonde hair was loose and flowing down her back.

Dick fainted at the sight.

Several aged heroes eyed her.

Meygan saw how Eolus eyed her. She grinned as Mona smacked him for staring so hard.

"Wow." Vincent was definitely staring.

"Happy Birthday, little brother." Meygan kissed Vincent on the cheek.

"Thanks." He blushed.

"Ok. Everyone close your eyes," Meygan announced.

Many of the party guests were skeptical.

"Please everyone," she said. "And no peeking, Great Uncle Clark," she added.

Superman chuckled.

Everyone did as she instructed, although it took a few minutes.

Meygan flew back to the house and lead Roy Harper to the beach by flying him there. She had him standing before Vincent, whose eyes were very tight.

Roy got himself into jeans, a white tee and his biker jacket. His uniform was in the house. He spiked his short hair up so he looked presentable.

Meygan stood by Vincent and smiled. "Ok, everyone ! Open them!" she cried.

Vincent did.

The 16 year old red haired archer had been holding back tears the entire party, but he couldn't stop the tears now and ran to his father.

"Meygan...how?" Kaldur asked as he was staring at his best friend on the surface.

"DAD!" Vincent cried, hugging him tight.

"A gift. From the Master Fate," she answered.

"Vincent..." Roy hugged him for all he was worth. He then looked to Areina and held out an arm to her.

It was her half-brother's day, but she couldn't help her feelings and accepted her father's invitation. The three of them were happy as they hugged and the two kids were crying.

Dick and Wally couldn't believe their eyes. Their 'brother' was back.

"So the Master Fate sent me a present too?" Vincent asked as the embrace broke.

"Well not quite. He told me I could choose whoever I wanted." Meygan then got pushed back as he hugged her rather hard.

"You..." he started to say but his tears choked him.

Artemis then went to Roy. "Roy..." she started. "I..."Artemis started to say but Roy smiled.

"It's ok." And he meant that. "I didn't know when it would happen, but I knew Vincent was my son the whole time."

She looked up in shock.

"Jackson didn't have red hair."

Then Roy got tackled by Wally, then by Dick seconds later.

Roy shook his head as he was getting crushed by then.

"You guys..." Roy said as Wally and Dick released him.

"Roy, we..." Dick started.

"Looks like the three Musketeers from the original team are back together," Clark stated quietly.

Roy then saw Jason.

Jason wore dark sunglasses so Roy couldn't see his eyes.

"Quit being all tough, I know _you're_ crying," Roy remarked.

But Jason made no move to go to Roy. He wasn't going to admit he was crying either.

Roy went to Jason and hugged him. Roy could feel Jason's tears.

"Even after Uncle Jason was threatened by dad over mom," Areina stated, laughing.

Jason did something unexpected. He put his arms around Roy.

Tim fainted at the sight.

Starfire flew over to them, and hugged them both.

"Looks like the Outlaws are back together as well," Meygan remarked, giggling at the sight.

"But what about our team!?" Beast Boy said in a joking sigh.

"Roy?" said Artemis.

The 3 Outlaws broke their hug and Roy stared at the other aged archer.

"I should've told you about Vincent."

"I know how dad knew about him, but I don't want to upset the fates by telling," Areina remarked, remembering her mother's part of the letter that was from Dick's parents.

"Don't do that." Roy went to Artemis. "You protected our son from Slade. And for that, I thank you." Roy kissed Artemis on the cheek.

"Hey!" Wally said, standing next to his fiancé.

Roy laughed. "Still jealous, I see."

"NO!" Wally said quickly.

"You so are, dad," Briain said, laughing.

Roy took Wally's hand and put it on Artemis' bump. "You have your kids to look after."

"What about you, dad?" Areina asked.

"I do too. But Wally is going to have the worse end of it."

Kaldur then went to Roy and both of them hugged.

It was then that Roy spotted a boy that he could have sworn was Kaldur at the age back when the team was about four years old. The 'second' protégé to Green Arrow walked over to him and had a stern look on his face.

"Dad, please don't, there's already a line of people..." Areina started, but she got a glare from her father.

"Orin; you BETTER make my daughter happy, or else." Roy said, turning his attention back to the half-Atlantean.

Orin gulped. "I know the drill, Mathen will burn me to death, Vincent will shove an arrow up my ass, Dick will throttle me and so on...what's your part?"

"If you know the stories about Bruce, then you know that anyone that messed with the twins didn't come out of that fight well...Or should I mention him putting Joker in a body cast for 6 months after what happened to Jason..." Roy remarked, and Orin gulped again.

"DAD!" Areina said as she ran over to Orin and kissed him.

"Don't worry Orin, I think any of us would get you before Roy can," Dick said, laughing at the thought of everything that MIGHT happen to Orin if he broke Areina's heart.

"I vow I will never hurt her."

"And he IS my son, Roy. I will get him first," Kaldur declared.

"DAD!" cried Orin.

"I doubt that Kaldur, you may have the authority, but I have the stealth so he won't see it coming," Dick stated.

Meygan felt Kevin walk to her and hugged her from behind. The 2 watched the whole thing with smiles.

"Alright, I think mom would get Orin first anyway, she said she would haunt him if he broke my heart...now let's finish this party up," Areina remarked.

"Yeah! This is supposed to be my day!" Vincent cried.

"Sorry little bro, I didn't mean to take the focus off of you," Areina said as she smiled.

"That's ok." He turned to Meygan and hugged her again. "You're the best sister in the whole universe!"

"HEY!" Areina shouted as she started to pout.

The pair laughed as Vincent hugged Areina.

Roy shook his head.

Vincent took his piece of cake and smiled. He had an idea.

He walked to his dad as he and Kaldur talked. He waited until he finished talking before smashing his cake into his dad's face.

There was a collective gasp.

There was also some laughter, but it was mostly from Vincent and Areina.

Roy caught his son in a head lock and gave him a noogie on the head.

Jason busted out laughing...at least Vincent didn't have an arrow at his manhood.

Wally then ran over to Roy. "Speed Noogie!" And gave Vincent a fast 3 second one.

"Hey dad!"

Wally looked up.

Brian smashed his piece of cake in his dad's face too.

"FOOD FIGHT!" cried Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The party broke down as Meygan limped for cover within her house, taking Artemis with her.

M'gann and Serenity met them there and all 4, including Wes, went inside as even Jason joined in.

Bruce sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. "Mayhem ?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Artemis said. "All of those heroes are acting like they're 10!"

"I should've figured," Bruce stated. He then got up from the table and headed outside.

"Grandpa, don't!" Meygan limped to Bruce. "Let them."

Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"Meygan's right; this is a time of celebration. It's not just Vincent's birthday, but Roy is back with us," Serenity chimed. She was proud of her daughter.

Bruce nodded.

"Why are you limping?" Serenity asked her daughter.

"Um, no real reason," she said innocently.

Bruce gave his granddaughter the Batglare, and she knew he wouldn't give up till he knew the reason.

"The pipe that got Uncle Roy the first time? It got my leg. I made sure he would live."

Bruce guided his granddaughter to a chair. "Off that leg."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my grandfather?!" Meygan questioned.

He glared at her.

The party was done. And the cake was ruined.

As a weapon, everyone got hit. Even Superman.

The guests decided to go, Boom Tubes were opening and closing so soon, it was the team, the Outlaws, Roy and Tim.

Roy looked at everyone that remained. He had so much to catch up on.

"Dad...what're you going to do?" Areina asked.

"Eventually, go be a hero again. But right now... I want to rest."

"So you'll take back Star City?" Vincent asked.

"You need to," Jason said quietly.

"Hey!" cried Vincent.

"I meant he needed to rest," Jason said.

"I will. But it's in good hands." Roy then looked to Jason.

"You just came back. You need time, and not just weeks. It took me years..." Jason then clammed up.

But the people that knew him understood why.

"At least I got my birthday wish," Vincent stated, then he looked at his dad. "I'll do you proud by protecting Star City."

"Vincent... you do that every day."

"Think we should go clean up?" Dick said but he headed to his back door.

As soon as he opened the door-

"Richard Greyson! Don't you DARE step in here covered in cake!" Serenity yelled.

Dick closed the door.

"Uncle Dick's in trouble," Areina 'sang'.

"You may clean up at my home," Kaldur offered.

"Yeah. I need to."

"Let's get cleaned up as well," Orin said as he held Areina close.

"Roy, My home is open to you as well," Kaldur offered.

"Thanks."

Vincent grinned. This was the best birthday ever.

Even if he didn't get to eat his cake.

* * *

In England…

Two malevolent people watched the party unfold using a spell to open a window to Bludhaven. One was short, a child's size while the other was wearing a cloak to hide the identity.

"We should attack now!" the smaller one said.

"Patience, Mordred. I am waiting for the right time to strike. And it will be soon."

"Yes, of course Master…but who are you going after?" Mordred asked.

"I think it's time to eliminate Merlin's blood once and for all. Starting with Lady Merline…"


End file.
